


desperation

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Shit. Shit this was really bad. Akira didn’t know that this is what he did when they needed a bit of extra money.





	desperation

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad, and i should feel bad.

The door flew open as Mishima was putting his shirt back on. He hadn’t been expecting anyone to come over, let alone right after he had finished his last private session. This could be bad, it already was bad.

“Yuuki.” He knew that voice, he turned around slowly, gripping his shirt nervously. He especially wasn’t expecting Akira to show up. He went to open his mouth, pull his shirt down further over his dick. Shit. Shit this was really bad. Akira didn’t know that this is what he did when they needed a bit of extra money. 

“This isn’t what it looks like-” He barely could finish his sentence. Akira was already on the bed, grabbing Mishima’s face and pulling him in closer. He all but smashed their lips together, and Mishima didn’t even know what to do with his hands. He let go of his shirt, to grab at Akira’s instead. He pulls away, eyes blown wide. Akira grabs the front of Mishima’s shirt, loosely fisting the fabric. 

“Then what is it?” His voice shakes a bit, and he tries his best to keep some semblance of control. Mishima’s mind kicks in to overdrive, worrying about all the possibilities. This could be bad, it could be Akira panicking and considering whether or not to dump him over this. It could be good, but the possibility hardly crosses his mind. “Please.” He whines, and rubs the obvious bulge in his jeans. Mishima stops entirely. This is not anything he’d ever seen before. He liked to think he knew Akira fairly well but this…. This was entirely new.

Akira doesn’t wait for an answer, he sits in Mishima’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck. “Is it exactly what it looks like?” Mishima lets go of his shirt, letting Akira pull at the back to ruck it further up his chest. “Looked like you were really enjoying it back on that private stream.”

“That was you?!” He’s reeling, leaning away from Akira who just leans in closer to him. In retrospect a name like “J0K3R” should have given it away. He doesn’t answer, he just pulls at his boyfriend’s shirt. 

“It was. I’m sorry.” He let’s his shirt go to thread his fingers in to Mishima’s hair. “It was but I like you so much better in person.” 


End file.
